Up to now, a fuel injection valve control device which controls opening and closing of an injection hole of the fuel injection valve that opens and closes an injection hole of a housing by a reciprocating movement of a needle and injects a fuel in the housing has been known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a fuel injection valve control device which includes a PM reference timing calculation portion that calculates a fuel injection timing at which the amount of particulate matter discharged from an engine is minimized, a particulate matter amount detection portion that detects the amount of particulate matter contained in an exhaust gas, and an injection timing changing portion that is capable of changing a fuel injection timing of a fuel injection valve. In the fuel injection valve control device, the fuel injection timing is changed so as to improve a fuel efficiency on the basis of the fuel injection timing calculated by the PM reference timing calculation portion in a range where the amount of particulate matter detected by the particulate matter amount detection portion does not exceed a predetermined upper limit value.
However, in the fuel injection valve control device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, because only the injection timing is changed on the basis of the amount of the particulate matter detected by the particulate matter amount detection portion, the timing changeable for the purpose of improving the fuel efficiency is relatively narrow. For that reason, the fuel efficiency cannot be sufficiently improved. In addition, because a robustness of the amount of particulate matter produced by a fuel spray variation between combustion cycles of the engine is low, there is a risk that the amount of particulate matter produced increases if a fuel injection condition changes.